Las dos caras de Garfield
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Un drabble pequeño sobre la doble vida de Chico Bestia.


**Las dos caras de Garfield Logan**

_**Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Disfrute de este Drabble, lo iba a hacer en inglés, pero por el poco tiempo que tenía, decidí hacerlo en español. De todos modos, disfrute.**_

_Las dos caras de Garfield Logan_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

* * *

Para Garfield Logan, conocido por muchos como Chico Bestia, su vida ingrata combinado con su inteligencia significaba un recuerdo cruel e inolvidable, uno de esos que trata de olvidar como sea, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía hacerlo. Su inteligencia oculta, lo desesparaba, trataba de ocultarlo para siempre y mostrar lo tonto e idiota que era ante sus compañeros titanes.

Su experiencia maldita obligó a ser eso, un chico sin sentido que solo vive jugando videojuegos y hace bromas para "desquitarse de Cyborg". Sin embargo, cuando todos iban a descansar, o cuando se encontraba solo, mostraba su lado verdadero, un chico huérfano, sin familia ni algún compañero de sangre con quien pudiera acompañar. La cruda verdad en que vivía, era que tuvo esa enfermedad que de un lado era bueno, debido a que podía transformarse en cualquier especie animal y del otro era un tremendo error por su fisionomía verde, y para arruinar más su vida, vio morir a sus padres en las cascadas africanas frente a sus ojos, provocando una gran depresión dentro de él. Ellos le enseñaron a ser inteligente, con ellos aprendió a estudiar, con ellos sintió ser el hijo que era.

_Pero los siguientes hechos inesperados lo cambiaron por completo._

Después de la repentina muerte de sus seres que tanto amó, tuvo que ser ladrón, a petición de sus dos captores, ya que tenía sus habilidades de transformación, para el colmo, los dos ladrones murieron por una simple disputa; Luego, vino el tirano Nicholas Galtry, quiso encargarse de él para "cambiar de vida", suponiendo que era su agradable "tío", pero lo que se creía que mejoraría un poco, terminó teniendo una vida miserable. Estaba vivo, gracias a la gran herencia de sus padres, la gran ambición del avaro, y tenía la clara intención de matarlo a toda costa. Garfield deseaba que se pudriera en el infierno, pero le era imposible, usaría su inteligencia para poder escapar, pero Galtry lo buscaría y lo mataría sin piedad.

Sin embargo, milagrosamente logró escapar de su captor y luego, vino la Patrulla Condenada, gracias a sus nuevos padres adoptivos, Mento y Elasty-Girl, que se hicieron cargo de él. Al inicio, tuvo una breve alegría, pero luego, las exigencias de su padre con que fuera el mejor, acabaron con la poca confianza que tenía. La única que lo quería era Rita, de allí comenzó a tener sus habilidades de mal bromista, para ocultar su inteligencia que tanto lo aquejaba. Luego de muchos incidentes con Mento, decidió salir del equipo por su propia cuenta y buscar un nuevo destino para ser al menos respetado y luego, se encontraría con el líder más astuto: Robin.

Desde que Starfire llegó a la Tierra, y conoció a Cyborg y Raven, se fundó los Teen Titans. Era muy serio en cuanto ataques, pero ya se había adaptado a la costumbre de decir chistes malos y hacer bromas pesadas, y ocultaba a la perfección su verdadero yo, que incluso ni con los poderes de la chica émpata podía descubrir. A lo largo de su estancia, los problemas surgieron, tanto con Robin y Raven, que con los demás en cuanto a sus comportamientos y se había enamorado de la chica que tanto lo odiaba; los demás apenas lo tomaban en cuenta, sospechosamente lo creían inferior e inmaduro, además de ser una posible amenaza desde que liberó a _La Bestia_. Él los ignoraba por completo esas críticas, y siempre se mostraba optimista haciendo su vaga rutina de ser bromista y a veces, ayudándolos en combates y las rutinas diarias, aunque sintiendo un fugaz dolor dentro de su autoestima.

Por eso, Chico Bestia es el bromista del equipo, para vivir la vida felizmente e ignorar por completo su crudo e oscuro pasado. Tenía las dos caras de la moneda: una que se mostraba lo tonto y bromista que era, además de ser el alegre frente al grupo y la otra cara, cuando estaba solo, mostraba su crudo pasado, combinado con la inteligencia sufrida y perdida la poca confianza que quedaba.

* * *

**Avisenme si tengo fallas o algo que no le haya gustado. Nos vemos luego...**


End file.
